


Подземка

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцать семь километров до станции Икэбукуро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подземка

_С чувством и долгом_  
_Мы жить будем долго_  
_И вместе взорвемся в метро._

Пустой состав без остановок мчался из Огикубо в Икэбукуро.

– Рождество не удалось, – Дэмиен смотрел в потолок, покачивая ступней в такт негромкой мягкой музыке из динамиков да мерному перестуку колес. Двадцать семь километров тянулись так долго, что хотелось проделать в крыше вагона дыру, выскользнуть из тоннелей на поверхность и проделать этот путь по воздуху, цепляясь крюком за выступы в стенах. Малиновка должна летать, в конце концов.

– Мое первое рождество в качестве Робина… – Джейсон скучал. Возможно, только от скуки он утруждал себя тем, чтобы анализировать собеседника – то, как он пытается казаться спокойным и незаинтересованным, но против воли транслирует раздражение каждым словом, каждым жестом, даже тем, насколько хорошо он пытается играть в безразличие.

Ключевое слово – пытается.

– Даже не думай, – Дэмиен выставил перед собой открытые ладони, – я наслушался баек Найтвинга на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Еще наслушаешься на пару инкарнаций.

– Я не верю в загробную жизнь.

– Серьезно? – Джейсон чуть опустил голову, глядя на него то ли с интересом, то ли с недоумением. – Ты мне сердце разбиваешь такими словами.

– Ох, ну ты, конечно, просто Кристофер Ли, – даже визоры маски и респиратор на лице не скрывали теперь, насколько он раздражен, – но я все равно не хочу ничего знать.

Впрочем, поперек вялой перепалки, смотрели они все равно больше на пластиковый пакет на полу, чем друг на друга. Смотрели, как жидкость подрагивает внутри от тряски вагона. Как пластик ловит отблески ламп на потолке. Области внимания: достаточным количеством характеристик для того, чтобы вызвать пристальный интерес, обладает почти каждый объект в пространстве, но шаблоны мышления и привычка работать с десятком потоков информации одновременно обычно не позволяют и секунду потратить на созерцание.

Пакет был запаян по краям и обернут в тонкую газетную бумагу. То, как пайка истончалась ближе к верхнему углу, отпечаталось у Джейсона на изнанке век. Философский принцип ускользающей красоты вещей сектанты доносили не по-восточному радикально. Хотя, если припомнить пару интригующих войн…

– Эй, – Дэмиен качнул ступней, будто стремясь поддеть пакет на полу, но, разумеется, этого не произошло, – ты вообще меня слушаешь?

– Нет, – лгать он не собирался. Момент был неподходящим. Да и честность окупалась быстрее, чем ложь – это понимание давалось дорого, но стоило еще дороже. Дэмиен вскинул голову и что-то проворчал через респиратор, и без того скрадывающий половину интонаций. Снова не добившись реакции, он съехал ниже на сидении и устроил затылок на подголовнике, кажется, собираясь подремать. Состав на полной скорости промчался мимо Гинзы, мягкие переливы какой-то традиционной музыки в динамиках – тайко, фуэ, сямисен – сменились на совсем уж неожиданного Леннона. Возможно, с точки зрения управления расследований общественной безопасности, это могла бы быть вежливость. Лучше бы они, конечно, усилили охрану на станциях, чтобы никакие чертовы американцы не могли под видом вооруженного налета устроить экстренную эвакуацию, потому что спецназ на каждой возможной точке их остановки теперь – это даже не серьезно.

– Да к чертям, – потолок он изучал с таким презрительным безразличием, что тому, пожалуй, начинало угрожать спонтанное самовозгорание на радость японским спецслужбам, которые, судя по линиям перехвата, успели спланировать воздушный налет еще на Синдзюку, – скучно, скучно, скучно!

– На… какой там ближайший праздник? На Валентина я подарю тебе геймбой, только умолкни.

В наушниках переругивались военные. Джейсон едва разбирал половину – слишком быстрая речь, плюс какой-то едва знакомый диалект – но того, что он понимал, вполне хватало для того, чтобы понимать, что до середины февраля они рискуют застрять в одиночках для смертников. Впрочем, в одиночках для смертников здесь можно было застрять лет на двадцать, так что это даже не было самой существенной проблемой.

– Я тебе пулю в череп подарю, – Дэмиен был очень серьезен для подростка в костюме светофора. Нет, не то что бы Джейсон не воспринимал его всерьез. Шутки, даже самые паршивые, просто один из механизмов борьбы со стрессом – по крайней мере, по версии Дика Грейсона. А Дик Грейсон был последним человеком на планете, которому хотелось верить хотя бы по праздникам. – И все, чему меня научила мама – бонусом.

– Матушка твоя нас подставила, мелкий ты уродец, – Джейсон не отказал себе в удовольствии говорить так издевательски, как только мог, – подставила на пару десятков лет ожидания расстрела, так что можешь считать, что от семейки аль Гулов я сегодня уже получил предостаточно сюрпризов.

Пакет все-таки перевернулся от тряски, но запаянный край выдержал. По тому, как дрогнула линия челюсти, даже под респиратором было легко угадать, как Дэмиен яростно сжал зубы. Он мог бы остановить сердце усилием мысли, но эмоции транслировал в пространство так, что от них хотелось отгородиться против воли.

– Я не аль Гул, – он попытался огрызнуться, но в голосе отчетливо чувствовалась беспомощность, – а ты труп.

– Я труп, – покладисто согласился Джейсон, – и ты труп. И вместе мы – Аум Сенрикё.

Дэмиен, кажется, надулся. И снова попытался машинально поддеть пакет ногой.

– Эй, аккуратнее. Прорвешь пластик – нам точно хана.

– Ты после взрыва из могилы выполз червем, что тебе зарин, Колпак.

– Да хватит вам переругиваться, – голос Дика на волне был чертовски усталым, и это был такой паршивый знак – хуже некуда, – три минуты до Икэбукуро.

– Нас ждут с почестями? – Джейсон осклабился. Дэмиен, кажется, сражался с желанием стянуть респиратор и показать ему язык.

– Обижаешь, птичка. Спецназ, группа перехвата, даже, кажется, какие-то ребята из ФБР…

– А отряд химзащиты хоть кто-то догадался вызвать?

– Кажется, нет, – Дик негромко рассмеялся, – но я намекну им.

– Идиоты, – буркнул Дэмиен и легко поднялся на ноги, выразительно хрустнув костяшками пальцев. Пакет между ними отражал искусственный свет. – С сектантами – и без химиков?

– Дай человечеству шанс, Робин.

– Умолкни, Найтвинг. Что до тебя, Колпак…

– Да? – Джейсон смотрел с любопытством. Быть терпимым и снисходительным оказалось гораздо проще, глядя сверху вниз. Признавая равенство – пусть даже на примитивном физическом уровне линии взгляда глаза в глаза – приходилось относиться серьезно и принимать на веру. И считывать то, чего считывать не хотелось. А еще понимать и принимать. Все эти психофизиологические фокусы бесили до зубного скрежета, бесили, может быть, даже больше, чем вся восточная философия вместе взятая.

Дэмиен приблизился на шаг и упрямо вздернул голову, глядя ему в лицо. Потом вдруг вздохнул.

– Буду очень кратким, чтобы даже до твоих спекшихся под шлемом мозгов дошло.

Джейсон скрестил руки на груди.

– Сразу с оскорблений?

– Люблю конкретику, не люблю пустой треп, – он умудрялся выглядеть до тошноты высокомерным, даже когда маска и респиратор закрывали восемьдесят процентов его лица, но и это не могло скрыть то, насколько он напуган. В сущности, он все еще был мальчишкой в неоднозначной ситуации, был растерян и смущен – Джейсон поморщился, вдруг осознавая. Странно даже, что раньше не понимал. – Так вот, если мы тут выживем…

– Ты не будешь сейчас толкать речи из дешевых слэшеров, Робин, – он помотал головой, – иначе выживу тут я один, это понятно?

– Ох, да замолчи ты, – Дэмиен скривился так, что это никакими масками не удалось бы скрыть. А потом сделал еще один быстрый шаг вперед и уткнулся лицом прямо в грудь, больше не двигаясь с места.

Джейсон растерянно уставился на растрепанную черноволосую макушку.

– Робин?..

– Адреналин. Кортиколиберин. Просто заткнись и не мешай мне, Колпак, – Дэмиен крепко обхватил его руками и, кажется, потерся щекой о символ летучей мыши на груди. Не возникало сомнений в том, что пытаться прервать его сейчас – перерезать случайный провод у взрывчатки с таймером. Лотерея. Может, конечно, пронесет, но шансы довольно малы.

– Двадцать секунд до станции, – теперь голос Дика был сухим, скупым на интонации, сосредоточенным до предела, – готовьтесь.

Дэмиен неохотно расцепил руки и прошел к дверям, дисциплинированно, как того требовали правила, цепляясь ладонью за поручень. Джейсон молча встал рядом с ним и задумчиво положил руку на плечо – тот ее, разумеется, тут же раздраженно сбросил, потому что нужный момент был упущен.

– Что, это все? У твоей сентиментальности есть лимиты?

– Какая сентиментальность, Колпак? Все остальное – когда достигну хотя бы возраста согласия.

Джейсон не успел даже растеряться или удивиться – момент для простых чувств был упущен тоже. Поезд мягко остановился у платформы.

Их уже ждали.


End file.
